


每个愿望都有你

by Sweet_wine



Category: Eunhae - Fandom, Eunhuyk/Donghae, Lee Hyukjae - Fandom, Super Junior D&E, lee donghae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_wine/pseuds/Sweet_wine
Kudos: 5





	每个愿望都有你

午夜时分，客厅的电视重播着刚结束的典礼，荧幕上尽是一些脸庞精致的人们，个个身着华丽的走在一道道刺眼的闪光中，一位脸蛋特别出众的男人被一位长相妖冶的女人挽着手臂，女人不小心跌倒，跌向身旁的男人，趁机留了个鲜红的唇印在男人的下颚线上，女人别扭的演技惹得电视机外的男人冷笑一声，随即目光凌厉的瞪着荧幕中的女人，右手握着拳头，而指尖的指甲因此陷入手掌中冒出一丝丝的血。

喀拉！外貌清冷俊帅的男人看向门口，刚才出现在荧幕上的男子此刻从门后走近来，看见男人后，原本圆滚滚的双眼被眯成一小条缝隙，加上与猫咪相像的嘴唇，整个人看起来乖到不行，他兴奋的脱下鞋飞奔到男人怀中，闻着特有的薄荷香气，开心的直往对方怀里钻。

“赫宰 我好想你啊～”  
李东海抬头看了看男人，发觉他脸色僵硬便捧起他的脸主动献吻。

“赫宰 你怎么了”  
李东海直勾勾的望着李赫宰，后者突然将前者压在沙发上，薄唇狠狠吸吮着残留着口红的双唇，舌头钻入牙间的空隙，缠绕着对方的软舌，刺激李东海敏感的神经。

“嗯...呜..赫..”

李赫宰瞥到李东海的脸上还留有女人的唇印，舌头从充满甜味的口腔中退出，不满的用指尖捏住李东海的下巴，将他脸往右掰，看着左侧下颚线上的印记越是发火，洁白的牙齿直往那处咬下，舌尖扫着那一小块皮肤。

“赫...你干嘛啊”

李赫宰松开牙齿，双唇贴在李东海红透的耳朵旁“宝贝 别忘了 我是你金主呢 信不信我把你跟那女的都消失在娱乐圈里 嗯？”

“赫宰 我跟甜馨没什么的”  
“海海 你怎么还叫她叫的那么亲呢”

李赫宰把男孩身上的皮带抽掉，把男孩的双手绑住放在头顶，开始在白皙的颈脖上种满一个个深红的吻痕，接着扯掉上衣，往下进攻，挑逗着胸前的两颗粉色乳头，经过不停的舔弄和啃啮，樱粉的乳头开始红肿起来，不安分的双手移到西装裤上，连同内裤快速脱掉，拇指抵着性器顶端的小孔抠弄，其余四指慢慢抚弄柱身。

“赫...我嗯...好舒服 啊～”

被玩弄的阴茎颤抖着，李赫宰突然堵住小孔。

“海海 想射吗？”  
“呜...想要”  
“想要啊 等等吧宝贝”

李赫宰打开桌上的小盒子拿出一根银色的小物，代替自己的拇指塞住小孔，挺立的性器红通通的晃着，男人还故意弹了弹龟头。  
“啊！赫宰～别玩，我想要～给我～”李东海难耐的扭动下身。  
“海海 是想要那个女的 还是我呢？”  
李赫宰摩着李东海的鼻尖，舌头伸长轻舔对方的红唇。  
“我想要你 赫宰”  
男人满意的笑了，起身拿起一管润滑油，翻动男孩的身躯，完美的臀部高高翘起，李赫宰将食指和中指一并放入李东海口中抽插几下，沾了一些口水便抽出，往紧闭的穴口插去，简单的扩张后便把那管润滑油的管口塞入穴中随意挤了挤。  
“呜...赫宰 好凉啊”  
李东海不适应的扭着屁股，润滑油像他的尾巴一样跟着晃了晃看的李赫宰眼红，一巴掌打在小屁股上。  
“海海真是到处勾引人的骚货呢”  
“啊！ 好疼，赫宰我不是！”  
李东海委屈的看着男人，后者却不予理会，将那管润滑油拔出，把猫尾巴形状的肛塞塞入，随后坐到一旁的单人沙发上冷眼旁观。  
男孩面色潮红，眼神迷离的看着他，殷红的小嘴因情欲微张嘴角低着口水，身上四处有着浅至深红的吻痕，下身前后都被器物堵住，白色的猫尾搔着会阴处，男孩失控的上下摇着臀部。  
“赫宰～求你 给海海好不好 我受不了了”  
李赫宰从浅灰色的居家裤中掏出自己的早已勃起的阴茎甩了几下，李东海会意后，跌跌撞撞的爬下沙发到到李赫宰脚边，不理会双手被绑住的不便，被绑住的手一起抬起套弄粗长的性器，小嘴也乖巧的含住龟头一口一口嘬着，让男人时不时爽的叹息，男人骨节分明的大手抓着男孩的发丝上下拉扯，最后将白色浊液全撒在男孩充满泪水的脸上。

“赫宰 插进来”  
李东海像发情的猫一样，四肢在地上，屁股面向李赫宰，左右摇，让白毛尾巴一下遮掩住穴口一下又裸露出来，李赫宰捏着猫尾巴尾端跩出来，将自己的硕大重重顶入。  
“啊！ 轻点...赫...呜 慢啊！”  
李赫宰疯狂的抽插湿透的后穴，肠肉欢愉的吸附着不停闯入的巨物，阴囊拍打着会阴处，整个客厅环绕着固定频率的啪啪声和时而高时而低的淫叫声。

“啊啊....嗯～啊哈...好舒服...”  
“海海 今天怎么能让女人亲呢”  
李赫宰一想到那个画面，便生气的直往穴内深处的软肉顶弄，一下比一下深，顶的李东海喘不过气翻着白眼舌头无意识的往外吐。

“回答我！”  
男人顶一下胯抽一下屁股。  
“没..没有 我没...啊啊..只让赫嗯～亲”  
“骗人！明明她就亲到了！你是不是不爱我了？”  
“我不知道....赫～我爱你～呜嗯～只爱你啊！不要了！好重！要坏了...我要坏了”  
“海海真乖 记得 你是我的”  
一波波的高潮让李东海思绪混乱，听到什么就乖乖重复。  
“你的 嗯～海海是你的...”  
李赫宰奖励他，将那根马眼塞抽出，小孔内的液体争先恐后的喷出，接着跑出的是淡黄色的液体，地上的绒毛地毯被弄的脏乱不堪。  
“海海 真可爱 被我玩坏了呢 开心吗宝贝”  
“呜...开心...喜欢～赫宰～抱抱”  
李赫宰爱怜的将男孩抱起放回沙发上，把皮带解开，亲着男孩被沾着精液的红唇，男孩顺从着将双手环在男人颈脖上。  
尺寸过大的性器不断抽出插入，交合处的液体被磨成白色泡沫，薄荷香气充斥李东海的鼻腔，令他感到幸福、安心。  
“赫宰～给我吧 都射进来～想喝赫宰口味的牛奶”  
“乖海海 哥哥马上给你”  
硕大次次进到最深，最后，龟头顶着穴内的敏感点射出，微凉的液体刺激的李东海浑身一抖，主动拉着李赫宰舌吻。  
一吻结束后，李东海开始小声啜泣，李赫宰马上慌了起来。  
“海海怎么了？ 哥哥太凶了 对不起”  
“你当我金主不是两年前的事吗？呜呜～赫宰不要我了...”  
“海海不哭 是哥哥的错 哥哥在吃醋才这样的，海海永远是赫宰可爱的小男朋友”  
李东海这才慢慢平静下来，啄了啄男友的嘴唇突然想到什么，爬起来走向厨房，拿出一个草莓蛋糕。  
“赫宰～生日快乐！恭喜你又多爱我一年了！”  
李赫宰看着眼前爱人眼里闪着光芒，情不自禁的又吻了上去却被毫不留情的推开。  
“哎呀！快许愿啦 时间快过了，先说第一个”  
“希望李东海一生顺利”  
“第二个呢？”  
“希望李东海永远健康”  
“呀！李赫宰 是你生日 第三个许跟你自己有关的！对了，第三个在心里想”

希望跟李东海永远在一起

“好了吗？”  
“嗯”  
“吃蛋糕吧～”  
“嗯 好啊 欸？李东海你什么时候改名了”  
“我哪有”  
“有啊 你不是刚才改名叫蛋糕吗”  
“喂！ 我哪..呜嗯..”

嘴被李赫宰堵住的李东海心想幸好刚才先叫他许完愿，不然刚才继续吻下去.....后果不堪设想啊！


End file.
